


As you were

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [22]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: This story carries a heavy tissue warning.The DiNozzo family is rocked by tragedy.. how do the work towards healing?This is a time line jump - just to warn you





	1. Chapter 1

Gianna had dropped the baby off on her way for her yearly oncology check-up. Tony accompanied his daughter to this appointment every single year since the cancer was declared in remission. Every year they made a date of it, they would go for her scans and then out to lunch. Daddy would treat his baby girl like a princess and she would treat him like her king. This year was different, Gianna was a mommy and the love for her daughter came before all things.

 

“Mommy is going to go with grandpa,” Gianna kissed little Quinn’s face as she handed her over to Gibbs. “You be good for your papa; he’s a bit grumpy but he loves you to pieces.”

 

“You’re cruising, missy!” Gibbs teased as he hugged his granddaughter. Gianna had blossomed into an amazing woman; a woman that was dedicating her life to the disable veterans and their families. The Sunshine and Happiness Foundation had been set up in conjunction with a project funded by the DiNozzo family many years ago. It provided medical care and housing to those that had served their country. “Who did you leave in charge while you play hooky today?”

 

“Believe it or not,” Gianna laughed. “I left the one and only Benjamin Palmer in charge. I don’t have a gold fish in my office that I need to worry about him eating.”

 

“Those kids,” Gibbs laughed. “Sure were a handful growing up. Ducky would be so proud if he could see them now. Dr. Madeline Palmer-Rhodes, Dr. Noah Palmer and Dr. Benjamin Palmer; all setting out to change the world and the way medicine works.”

 

“They are Palmers,” Gianna smiled. “They will move mountains!”

 

“If you need me, grandpa, my phone will be on. I’ll leave it with daddy if I am in the scan.” Gianna kissed little Quinn before taking her grandpa in her arms and holding on tight. “I’m scared.”

 

“I know you are,” Gibbs took a deep breath. “You have so much more to live for now, baby. There is so much in this world that we need you around here for. I believe with my whole heart that you are going to be fine. Just like every year, the scans are going to be negative and you have a great life ahead of you.”

 

“Quinn,” Gianna handed her seven-month old baby a toy. “You are in charge! Don’t let papa drink too much coffee.”

 

The car ride to the hospital provided an enlightening conversation between father and daughter; one that Tony wasn’t sure how to respond.

 

“When I was pregnant with Quinn,” Gianna wiped at a tear. “I feared every single day that the cancer would be back. When I saw her on the first sonogram; my heart was so full, dad. I knew that I would move heaven and earth to do anything for her.”

 

“I know that feeling,” Tony whispered. “The first time Tad put his little arms around my neck or when Gabe spoke his first word. Even the first time Shelby spit up on me. Miles and Molly fighting for their lives after the fire.”

 

“Do you remember the first time that you cried with me?” Gianna reached across and put her hand on her dad’s arm. “Not because of me but with me.”

 

“I do,” Tony fought the tears as he pulled into the parking space of the hospital’s oncology clinic. “They had told me that your organs were failing from the chemotherapy. You said to me, will you help me look pretty for Jesus.”

 

“You sobbed,” Gianna wiped a tear. “When you were done crying, you put a bow around my bald head and had Rachel bring some make up in, Aunt Abby brought my princess dress and you put Shelby’s Monsters slippers on my feet.”

 

“Let’s go get this scan over with,” Tony touched his sweet girl’s face gently. “Your brother is going to video chat with us this afternoon, you should stay after we get back. Text Michael, see if he wants come too.”

 

Tony arrived with Gianna on his arm. They handed over take out containers to Gibbs; a smile lighting up his face when he realized it was still warm and his favorite. “Thank you so much.” Gibbs sat down to eat with Quinn plastered to his side.

 

“Let me take her, grandpa.” Gianna laughed. “You have earned a meal to be eaten in peace. Trust me, I know what it is like with her little hands grabbing every bite off your fork.”

 

“Your brother is calling in an hour,” Tony went to set the computer up in the living room. He was so excited to see his son; it had been months since the last time he had the chance to video chat with Gabe.

 

Tad arrived with Emily on his arm; they couldn’t wait to tell Gabe they were engaged. “When is he calling?” Tad was full of nervous energy; I hope he can be here for the wedding.”

 

“We’ll work it around when he can be,” Emily reassured. “He’s an important part of your life, our lives. He’s your brother.”

 

“Dad!” Shelby ran in the door throwing her backpack on the floor just inside the coat closet. “How much longer?”

 

“Forty minutes,” Tony laughed. “How was school, my high school senior?”

 

“Busy,” Shelby groaned. “Turned in my paper, basketball tryouts are tomorrow. Choir tryouts are on Friday and volleyball tryouts are on Saturday.”

 

“Don’t stretch yourself so thin,” Tony scolded.

 

“Dad, I need these extras on my college application if I am going to be a veterinarian. I want to work really hard so I can open my own clinic someday.” Shelby grabbed a snack and went into the living room ready to see her brother. “I can’t to see Gabe! Can’t wait to tell him that I made Honor Society.”

 

“Did I miss it?” Palmer came running in the door. “Did he call yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Gibbs answered as he put his food containers in the trash. “Thirty minutes and we’re live.” Gibbs almost fell when Abby came running through the door. “Abbs, slow down.”

 

“Sorry my silver haired fox,” Abby stopped to catch her breath. “I didn’t want to miss my not so little boo bear! I can’t wait to see him. Do you remember when I gave him that name?”

 

“The week he was trying to scare you,” Gibbs snorted. “That kid jumped out of every corner and shadow yelling boo.”

 

“Finally scared me half to death when he climbed on the roof to get his kite,” Abby grabbed her chest. “He had no fear and didn’t even blink when he rolled off into the swimming pool. He jumped out of the water screaming boo and laughing.”

 

“Do you remember when we went on that camping trip in the middle of winter? We said it would be pretty to hike in the snow and refreshing to be in the crisp clean air.” Palmer said with a laugh.

 

“The river had frozen and I could see the fish under the ice,” Tad shook his head. “I started crying that nobody would ever be able to find Nemo under all that ice and Disney would forever be ruined.”

 

“Disney?” Emily laughed at her fiancé. “You were worried about Disney then?”

 

“I didn’t realize what Disney was,” Tad explained with a laugh. “I thought it was a holiday like Christmas. If Disney was ruined, I wouldn’t get any presents or give any presents. Back then, I was very smitten with Rachel, I took every chance I could to romance her.”

 

“And be her hero,” Gibbs interjected. “Remember trying to fish on the ice to feed your lady love?”

 

“I fell into the freezing cold water when the ice broke,” Tad laughed. “I had to get naked so people cold warm me with body heat.”

 

“After spending all those Virginia blizzards stripping naked in your living room, you would have thought that the one time you needed to be naked would have been a breeze.” Breena had finally joined the family. “Emily, he blushed furiously. Covered his face with his hands when he found out we didn’t have a paper bag to put over his face.”

 

“So glad you managed to survive that harrowing experience,” Emily snickered.

 

“Gabe saved my life,” Tad laughed. “He gave me CPR and grabbed me by the feet started dragging me out of the woods until we ran right into a snow bank and we both had to strip naked while dad dried our clothes out by the fired. Grandpa wrapped us in sleeping bags while Rachel dried my hair and Director Vance dried Gabe’s hair.”

 

“Do you remember how you used to say Director?” Tony questioned watching as he son blushed. “Die-wector. I had him at NCIS one day, he made Vance spit out a toothpick and then proceeded to take him through the whole building with a list of changes he wanted made.”

 

“I remember that day,” Rachel walked in taking off her coat. “I whisked you away for lunch saving Director Vance from having to break the budget to make all the changes.”

 

“He was instructed to take it from Cyber,” Tim laughed as he came in with Delilah and their son John came through the door. “The lecture I got about my attitude towards cyber. I had a headache for two days.”

 

“Emily,” Rachel leaned over and kiss the young woman’s cheek. “It’s so good to have you here. Gabe is going to be so thrilled to hear your news. He loves you so much; he asks about you in the letters he writes me.”

 

“Daddy?” Shelby’s voice cracked as she looked out the front window. “Who is that man in uniform that Uncle Leon and Aunt Sarah (Porter) are with?”

 

“What?” Tony moved to the door to get answers.

 

“Tony,” Sarah’s eyes were filled with tears.

 

“No!” Gibbs shouted. “NO! Not Gabe! Please, not our baby boy.”

 

“Mr. DiNozzo, Mr. Gibbs, I am very sorry to inform you that the helicopter Lance Corporal Gabriel DiNozzo was traveling in during a relief mission crashed; they have been unable to locate any survivors.”

 

The first sob came from Gibbs; his world crashed around him. He had been the one that encourage his grandson to follow his dreams of being a marine. 

 

“My son,” Tony paused to look at Secretary Porter. “My son is NOT DEAD. If my son were dead, I would feel it. I don’t feel it. You can’t make me feel it.” Secretary Porter didn’t respond to the angry words, she simply put her arms around Tony and sobbed with him and every member of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gibbs,” Rachel called softly as she stepped up opposite of Palmer. “Let’s get you to sit down. We’re going right over to that chair.” Palmer lowered Gibbs into the chair as Rachel grabbed a tissue to dab at the tears that were dripping off of the older man’s nose.

“Excuse me,” Tad stormed out of the room, through the kitchen, and out the back door allowing it to slam hard, his heart was pounding so hard, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“I’ll go,” Rachel headed towards the back door while Tim took her place at Gibbs’ side. “Tad?” Walking out to the porch swing, Rachel sat next to her precious friend. “It’s okay to cry, sweetheart.”

“If I cry,” Tad tried to stop a sob. “I don’t know that I will stop, and I need to be strong for them. Gabe would want me to make sure everyone is okay.”

“He’s your brother,” Rachel pulled Tad close. “It’s okay to not be that strong right now; you need to be able to lean on someone. Let me help you.”

“Do you remember when he lost his first tooth?” Tad smiled as he wiped away the tears. “He was so upset; he was crying so hard and there was blood on his lips. Nobody could figure out what happened; he couldn’t talk then dad finally got him to calm down. He opened his hand and there was his tooth. When I explained to him that he needed to put it under his pillow for the tooth fairy; he was so excited.” Pausing Tad laughed at the memory. “He was so upset the next morning when he woke up and it was only a dollar: I had to help him write the tooth fairy a note about pain and suffering.”

“We all thought it was so cute we put five dollar bills under his pillow when he was at school.” Rachel laughed. “He had seventy-five dollars under there when he got up the next morning.”�

“I tried to pull out a tooth to see what I would get,” Tad shook his head. “He was my best friend, Rachel. If he is really gone, I don’t know how I am going to be able to keep my head up and do everything we planned without him.”  
“You have big plans?” Rachel smiled. “What did you plan?”

“I was going to become a doctor and he was going to be a marine; work his way up through the ranks. He said he would do four tours and when he was done, he was coming home with his computer degree. Together, we were going to open a medical clinic and an old-fashioned playground. He wanted to build all the toys including a boat that stayed on land and one that they could take out on a lake. Gabe wanted kids to have the same experiences that we did growing up. Grandpa made sure that we weren’t glued to televisions and computers. We built boats, toys at Christmas and did a few builds with Habitat for Humanity.”

“Dad always said that you couldn’t be book smart and common sense stupid to survive in this world.” Molly came outside to join her brother. “I just heard, I am so sorry, Tad.”

“Do you remember when I was in the hospital after dad found us?” Molly whispered through the tears. “He came to see me every day and every day he brought three pieces of wood in his bag. Uncle Brad asked him what he was doing and he said that he heard the doctors say that it was just a matter of time before I died and he wanted to make sure I had some really good steps to take me to heaven.”

“He did that for Gianna too,” Tad whispered. “We really thought she was going to die that day; nobody expected an organ donor to even be possible let alone a perfect match. Gabe did though, he had prayed to mom and his dad to send angels with organs to our sister.”

“Guys,” Breena stepped outside. “I need your help; your grandpa is really taking this hard. Uncle Jimmy is afraid if we can’t calm him down that he will have another stroke.”

Standing, Tad and Molly made their way into the bedroom room where Palmer was drawing up a medication that their grandpa was already refusing. Wrapping himself around Gibbs, Tad pulled his grandpa’s head into his neck and held him while Palmer injected the medication into his hip. As soon as the doctor moved, Gianna, Shelby, Molly and Miles climbed up on the bed with their brother and grandpa. “Let the meds work, grandpa. Gabe would be furious if something happened to you because of this.”  
“He’s a marine because I made him one,” Gibbs whispered.  
“Grandpa,” Miles turned around to look at his grandfather in the eyes. “That’s not entirely true. Yes, Gabe wanted nothing more than to be like you. He would have done anything to be the man that you could be proud of but being a Marine was something he wanted to do because his heart wanted it.”

“Gabe was ten years old,” Tad smiled. “He had found your uniform when he was looking for something to use for his report for school. When he put it on, he was so little inside that uniform but he stood so tall and so proud. He looked in the mirror and there was a tear that ran down his face; he knew that he wanted a uniform of his own someday.”

“Do you remember that parade when he was sixteen years old?” Gianna pulled a photo album off the shelf and turned it to the day she was about to talk about. “When he sang the words: The flag still stands for freedom and they can’t take that away. Look at his face, right there, grandpa. It’s a tear; he was so moved by that song; he wanted nothing more than to protect that flag and the people that she waves for.”

“Sleep grandpa,” Shelby whispered as the meds started to pull Gibbs under. “We’ll be here when you wake up. I love you so much. Don’t you dare think about leaving us.”

“Shelby, Molly and Miles, you stay with grandpa. I am going to go check on dad while Gianna feeds Quinn. If he starts to wake up, text me. I think we all need to stay with them tonight; maybe a few days. We have to be strong to get them through this; we can’t break.” Tad slid off the bed after kissing his grandpa on the cheek.

“Hey baby boy,” Tony smiled when Tad wandered across the hallway. “Do you remember this? The first time we let Gabe on that horse by himself.”

“He was a natural,” Tad smiled. “All those riding lessons with Nick and the first chance he got, he took off without him. I thought you were going to lose your lunch until you saw how beautiful he could ride. Do you remember? It was like he was flying across the field.”

“Your grandpa knew he was a natural; he stood by the barn just watching him go. I’m worried about Gibbs,” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “All seven of you mean something so special to him and to me but Gabe was the most like him.”

“Dad,” Tad swallowed hard. “Do you really think he’s gone?”

“I don’t know,” Tony’s eyes overflowed with tears. “I thought I would know in my heart; my gut if something ever happened to him but I don’t feel anything right now but empty. I don’t like feeling empty, Tad. I love you all of you so much. I don’t feel complete right now because one of my children is gone. All I keep thinking is how much your grandpa hurt for decades after Shannon and Kelly were killed. I have six children and a granddaughter that need me; I don’t know where I put my grief so I don’t let you down.”

“You don’t worry about that yet,” Rachel said softly as she entered the room carrying a cup of tea for Tony. “You worry about today then we’ll concentrate on tomorrow.”

“I want to wake up tomorrow and find this has all been a horrible dream,” Tony whispered. “Are Leon and Sarah still here?”

“No,” Rachel said softly. “They went back to the Navy yard to see if they could get some answers. They are hurting, Tony. Really, really hurting. I don’t think you realize how much your family means to so many people out there.”

“Sometimes, I do.” Tony nodded. “I look at them and they are still so small in my head. Tad’s going to be a great doctor. Shelby wants to be a vet. Miles is leading cyber at NCIS and Molly her architecture. Gianna is a psychiatrist treating our veterans. These children changed my world; I can’t imagine how much they change anyone else’s”

Four months passed without word, Director Vance and Secretary Porter abused every resource they possibly could for word on the missing. Gibbs barely ate, he slept only when Tad or Jimmy sedated him.  
“Let’s get grandpa dressed,” Gianna said with a sad smile as she walked into Jethro’s room with Quinn on her hip. “Let’s take this little girl to the stream; I need to talk to the family.”

“Gianna?” Gibbs was trying hard to read his granddaughter’s face. “You came in with a bandage on your arm the other day.”

“I did,” Gia said softly. “I was at the hospital having some tests; the results came back and I need to talk to everyone about them. I also wanted to give Quinn her first birthday party by the stream. We took care of everything; it’s all there. Now, I just need someone to hold her while I drive the golf cart to the party.”

A smile crossed Gibbs face as he thought about all the summers when they had to set up rotating schedules for the children to drive. They were good kids; never wanted for anything but Tony worked hard to make sure that money didn’t ruin their outlook on life.

Quinn played happily on the floor in her grandpa’s room while her mom laid out his clothing. Freshly showered and shaved, Gibbs emerged from the bathroom. Today, he would put his grief in a box for a little while to celebrate the life of his great granddaughter and deal with the blow that life delivered his precious Gianna.

A quick stop at his workshop left Gibbs smiling. A note on his work bench from Thaddeus assured him that he had given the wagon he made Quinn a perfect paint job with the help of his uncle Tobias. Together, they had finished the gift their grandpa created with his two hands. They were the most treasured gifts of the DiNozzo family.

“Everyone is here,” Gibbs smiled as he watched his family mingle amongst each other. Everyone stopping to cheer when the birthday girl arrived.“Where’s Sarah?”

“Mom called,” Megan rolled her eyes as she straightened her daughter’s ponytails and reminded her twin boys to tie their shoes. “She’s bringing cupcakes for the kids, she’s running a few minutes behind. Seems that she got a little carried away and needed extra time loading them. I’m sure she will be driving up any minute with so much sugar in the back of her SUV that these kids will levitate home.”

“Sounds about right,” Gibbs smiled.

“I heard that,” Sarah laughed as she walked up on her daughter and grandchildren. “I actually brought more than just cupcakes this time.”

“Guys,” Gianna stood in the middle of opening with Quinn on her hip. “I know that everyone is scared about why I was at the hospital this week. I know you also have figured out that I brought you here to discuss test results. I just want you to know that no matter what it is that I have to tell you, this day belongs to my daughter. She will never have a first birthday again.”

“You’re pregnant!” Gabe’s voice filled the air causing everyone to jump. “Sis, I can see it in your eyes. You are going to make me an uncle, again aren’t you?”

Tears filled Gianna’s eyes as she nodded and touched her brother’s face. “You look beautiful,” Gianna cried.

“Grandpa,” Gabe turned around and saluted the man whose face was soaked with tears. “I did everything you taught me to survive. Thank you, grandpa for teaching me how to live. It’s because of you that I made it out alive.”

“Dog pile!” Tad yelled as they sent his brother to the ground with a thud. Everyone was over joyed to be able to touch Gabe. “I love you.” Tad whispered as he sat on his brother’s chest. “You ever scare me like that again and I will give you a swirlie.”

“You haven’t done that since I was seven years old.” Gabe laughed.

“And your grandpa had taught you how to flip him on his ass so you could get away.” Tony laughed as he gave his son a hug. “Welcome home, baby boy.”  
Gabe turned to the crowd only to see them watching him. “As you were!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad?” Gabe walked to his father’s side. “Do you have a minute?”

 

“I do,” Tony smiled at his son as he pulled him closely. “What is on your mind?”

 

“I was wondering something, what are you going to do with papa Jack’s cabin?” Looking down the path towards where his great grandfather had lived. “It’s been empty for three years now; I was wondering if I could rent it from you?”

 

“We need to talk to your grandpa,” Tony pointed to Gibbs. “We have to find out what he wants to do with Jackson’s things first.”

 

Walking to where his grandfather sat, Gabe kneeled in front of the older man. “I need to talk to you,” Gabe placed a gentle hand on his grandpa’s face. “I love you so much, Grandpa.”

 

“I love you, too.” Gibbs could feel tears burning his eyes. “Please tell me that you aren’t going back; I don’t think I could live through you going missing again.”

 

“You feel up to a short walk?” Gabe pointed to the path. “I think this needs to be just you and I.”

 

Gibbs walked with his arm around his grandson; they took the short cut through to the cabins that had belonged to Ducky & Celeste and Jackson. Death of their beloved friends had left them abandoned, longing for life.

 

“Grandpa,” Gabe unlocked Jack’s door. “I want to move into papa’s cabin. However, I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. I would never do anything to hurt you, grandpa.”

 

“He would love for you to have it.” Gibbs smiled as he took in how grown up his grandson had become. “Don’t think that is the only reason you brought me over here though, is it?”

 

“I have been honorably discharged,” Gabe sighed. “I wanted the Marines to be my career grandpa, this tour was up and after what happened; I don’t want to put my family through that. Do you know how much I worried about you while I was missing?”

 

“Where were you?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“I jumped before we crashed,” Gabe sighed. “I knew we were going down; I felt the change in the engines. You always told me to being hyperaware of everything. I was; I did what you told me. I got rid of the chute, hid. I was dehydrated and malnourished when I was found. They took me to this small village, gave me food, water, a juice. As soon as I could, I hiked out.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Gibbs prodded carefully. “What are you hiding?”

 

“Not hiding,” Gabe shook his head. “Never hiding, I am just waiting on timing. Grandpa, this is Brooke.” Gabe started signing as he spoke. “Brooke and I have served together for the last three years. She lost her hearing in an explosion four months ago.”

 

“Gabe and I went to all the sign language classes together, he’s been by my side the entire process. He’s the other half that has made me feel whole the last two years; my best friend.” Brooke signed to Gibbs; Gabe had told her early on that he knew how to sign.

 

“She’s my Shannon, Grandpa.” Gabe’s eyes filled with tears which turned into a sob as he grandpa pulled him close. “I can’t live without her, grandpa.”

 

“Then let’s get your home cleaned up,” Gibbs smiled. 

 

“Can we keep the furniture?” Brooke signed. “I love all of this, Gabe. I don’t want to change anything; it’s already filled with love. Look at all the family pictures, I don’t want to change anything.”

 

Brooke was in the bedroom looking around. “I’m going to ask her to marry me,” Gabe smiled. “I want you to be my best man, Grandpa. I can’t do this without my best friend by my side. Will you?”

 

“I would be honored,” Gibbs wiped at the tears. “I am so proud of you. What are you going to do now that you are discharged?”

 

“Brooke wants to work with the veterans,” Gabe smiled as Brooke returned to the room. “She has an interview at Gianna’s clinic on Monday. I have an interview to work in the computer programming department at Bethesda. They need someone in IT to create a revamp of their online patient portal and since part of what I did when I was receiving my schooling is come up with the initial program they use, I think I stand a pretty good chance at getting it.”

 

“I am going to go,” Brooke smiled. “My mom is expecting me; if I am not on time she will start texting me frantically. I’ll come over tomorrow; you will be here?”

 

“I will be here,” Gabe smiled. “I’ll work on moving my things in tomorrow.”

 

“Gabe?” Gibbs sat down as a wave of dizziness washed over him. “Could you get me a glass of water?” Gabe texted his brother as he washed a glass and got some water for his grandpa. “Tad’s going to come check you over, just take it easy.”

 

“Hey,” Tad smiled as he walked in the door. “Let’s check you over a little, Grandpa. It’s been a rough few months. Why don’t you go put some sheets and blankets on the bed while I do this? I made sure that all of papa’s stuff was washed when I did grandpa Ducky’s things. I think I knew that when you came back you’d want to live here.”

 

Tad checked his grandpa over gently, the older man was exhausted, mildly dehydrated and a bit malnourished. He had really taken Gabe’s disappearance hard and his body was showing it. “I’m okay, baby boy.”

 

“You aren’t,” Tad smiled. “You will be though because you have a brilliant doctor looking after you. Plus, you have two handsome grandsons that are going to take very good care of you.”

 

Gibbs slept for twelve solid hours, his grandsons never leaving his side for more than five minutes. The next morning when they woke, Emily and Brooke had made breakfast and were working out a way to communicate with each other. Brooke slowly teaching Emily how to sign.

 

“Tad,” Gabe kissed Brooke gently. “I want you to meet, Brooke.”

 

“What about me?” Tony smiled as he walked in with a thermos of coffee for Gibbs. “You are beautiful,” Tony signed as he kissed Brooke’s cheek. “You love my son.”

 

“Very much,” Brooke wiped a tear.

 

The moment could not have been more perfect if it had been planned. Gabriel DiNozzo dropped to one knee with tears in his eyes and looked at the woman that had captured his heart. “Will you marry me?” Sobs came from more than just the happy couple in that joy filled moment as they vowed to become husband and wife.

 

“What do you think of a double wedding?” Emily questioned as she showed Gabe her ring.

 

“Bro!” Grabbing his brother, Gabe picked Tad up off the ground. “I am so happy for you. Tell me, how did Rachel take it?”

 

“She’s agreed to give the groom away,” Tad smiled. “She will always be my first love but Emily is my life.”

 

It was a gorgeous day in mid-April when the boys stood at the alter with sweaty palms and big smiles on their faces. Gibbs stood proudly next to Gabe while Rachel was at Tad’s side. Tony sat holding baby Jackson as Gianna walked with Quinn down the aisle as the little girl tossed the flower pedals and waved at all those gathered on this glorious day.

 

Molly, Gianna, Shelby and Madeline stood as bride’s maids all so proud of their family and the things that they had overcome to make it to this day. Jimmy, Benjamin, Noah and Miles were groomsmen all standing tall with smiles on their faces as they recalled the crazy bachelor party the night before.

 

Vows were exchanged, rings received and kisses given. By the time the happy couples made it outside, the sky was adorned with a double rainbow which both of the boys agreed that it was a sign from heaven that their family that was watching over them approved.

 

Gibbs disappeared in the middle of the reception leaving Tony confused and worried about his father figure. “Dad?” Gabe hugged his father. “Come with me; I know where to find him.”

“Gibbs?” Tony whispered softly as he walked to the graveside of Jethro’s beloved Shannon. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” it was a watery smile that Gibbs gave but it was filled with love and hope for the future. “The day Gabe came home; he took me to dad’s cabin to introduce me to Brooke. He said to me, Grandpa, she’s my Shannon. When they were little, I didn’t want them to grow up but when I realized we couldn’t stop it.. my greatest wish was they would find a Shannon.”

 

“They both did,” Tony smiled. “Actually, I think we can safely say that four of our seven have. Miles was looking at rings for Cassandra yesterday.”

 

“Look how far they have come,” Gibbs now stood in the doorway of the reception hall watching their children dance.

 

“For Tad, a life touched with such violence, turned him into the sweetest soul. He loves from the heart. Never knows a stranger and never has a harsh word to say, now that the triplets are grown.”

 

“Shelby,” Gibbs smiled. “God’s creation for you. She is her daddy’s girl. Sports, sense of humor, love of movies and music. Right down to the sports cars and fancy clothes but a total heart of Gold.”

 

“Miles and Molly,” Tony wiped a tear. “Abandoned for weeks, in that house all alone. Survived the abuse, neglect and fire; grew up not jaded by what life dealt the but embraced what it had to offer.”

 

“Gabe,” Gibbs laughed. “A marine from the time he first saw the uniform. He’s loyal and noble. Believes in justice and his country. Wants to protect everyone from everything. He doesn’t care the cost; he wants to be the always faithful man that fights injustice to make this world great again.”

 

“Gianna,” Tony shook his head to clear the tears. “She should have died that day; she was ready to die that day. When she told me to help her look pretty for Jesus, I felt like a part of me died before her. She looked so beautiful; I think she was just minutes from letting go when they came in and said they had a heart. Who knew it was made of gold; she’s one hell of a woman.”

 

“You know,” Gibbs smiled. “You’re one hell of a dad.”

 

“Learned it all from you,” Tony squeezed Gibbs’ shoulder. “Learned it all from you, dad.”


End file.
